I'm With You
by Princess Akitomi
Summary: Inuyasha forgot Kagome one night she's wondering where he is Naraku all of a sudden shows up she runaway from him he gets her but before he does her savior finds her.


**I'm With You**

**By: PrincessAkitomi**

Summary: Inuyasha forgot Kagome one night she's wondering where he is Naraku all of a sudden shows up she runaway from him he gets her but before he does her savior finds her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Akotuma, Shadow, Midnight, Akitomi, and Tasitki

Pairing: Sess/Kag

I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark I thought

that you'd be here by now

In a clearing somewhere in the middle on the eastern lands a woman was standing in the middle of a bridge she had blackish/blue hair that went to the small of her back, and had sapphire colored eyes.

"Inuyasha, where are you I thought you'd be here already." She wondered the woman was so caught up in her thoughts she sence that a very evil being was behind her.

plop" Great just great its starting to rain... I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW INUYASHA" She yelled

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

"Kukukuku, looks like Inuyasha left you for Kikyou... again" sneered the man behind her she turned around so fast if there wasn't any railing she would of been in the stream that the bridge went over.

"What do you want Naraku" she snarled

"Hmmm... I want alot of things like the Shikon-No-Tama but most importantly I want you... Kagome" Said Naraku

While Naraku was talking Kagome walked off of the bridge and when he was done she ran for her life.

"HELP! Please someone help me!" screamed Kagome

"No one will help you now girl"

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" screamed Kagome

"No one will help you now girl"

Some place east of Kagome and Naraku

"HELP!PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

A small group that contained a hanyou, a monk, a fox kit, a neko, and a demon slayer all turned to were the scream came from.

"Didn't that sound just like Kagome?"  
"Grrrrr"  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
"I smell Naraku come on lets go"

With that Inuyasha and his group minus Kagome went after Naraku

Back To Kagome and Naraku

While Kagome ran she lost Naraku an a hour but only because Naraku was destracted. Kagome still ran making sure she ran across streams, rivers, and other bodies of water.. soon she tripped over a tree root and twisted her ankle in the process

Isn't anyone trying to find me won't someone come take me home

It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life wont you take me by the

hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you

"Kukukuku, I have finally got you cornered and now I'll take back to my palace so that you can give me an heir" stated Naraku evilly while he was walking towards her she was crawling backwards untill her back hit a tree trunk. But before Naraku could grab her he had to jump back or else his arm would be no more when he looked to see who attacked him he was surprised for instead of Inuyasha it was his older half- brother Sesshoumaru.  
"So you have finally fallen from grace Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku sneered

"Why are you so close to my lands Naraku"

"That little miko ran from her destiny in bearing me pups and being my mate"  
"I wont allow you to touch her you vile hanyou"  
"Oh and why is that have you fallen inlove with the little miko Sesshoumaru"  
Instead of answering Sesshoumaru attacked making sure Naraku stayed away from Kagome. After a few mintues Naraku was covered in his own blood and when he realized that he wouldn't be able to get her he feld. When Sesshoumaru turned around walked towards Kagome picked her up, sat down at the base of a tree and set her in his lap.

"Ummm, thank you for saving me Sesshoumaru"  
"Why are you so close to my lands miko

" My name isn't miko, Bitch, girl, woman, wretch or anyother names you can come up with its Kagome Ka-Go-Me"  
"... Why are you near my lands... Kagome"  
"A friend of my who is like an older sister lives in your lands... can you stay untill she comes here for me"  
"Fine"  
"Thank you"

Five Mintues Later

"KAGOME! SESSHOUMARU YOU BASTARD LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW! yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha sit boy"  
Bang

"What was that for Bitch" when Inuyasha looked up he seen Sesshoumaru help Kagome stand up but kept her close so if Inuyasha did something stupid he can take her into safety

"Maybe instead of yelling at your Half-brother you could thank him."  
"Now why would I do that"  
"Why? You want to know why? Well maybe it is because if it didn't show up 10 mintues ago Naraku would of had me, raped me, and had my carring his heir so that is why you should be thanking him. Now Inuyasha where were you when I asked you to meet me in that clearing where we came back to after coming from your Fathers grave hmmm, were you with Kikyou and don't lie Sesshoumaru will tell me, either way I'm walking."

'Ha she wont leave she has a too big of a heart and Sesshoumaru wont tell her no matter he hates humans'

"No, Kagome I wasn't with Kikyou I was seeing if you were still home or not" Lied Inuyasha

"You lie Hanyou"  
"Goodbye Inuyasha" after Kagome said she ranaway from the clearing.

"You have truely screwed up little brother" with that said Sesshoumaru vanished going back to his palace

I'm looking for a place searching for a face is

anybody here I know 'cause nothings going right

and everythings a mess and no one likes to be alone

Inuyasha and the others were about to go after Kagome when they hear a voice call out to them.  
"Leave her alone Hanyou you caused her enough pain and suffering" When they turned around there stood a demoness. She had long black hair that ended at her thighs, with navy blue marking along her cheeks, arms, legs, and hips, she also had a black rose in the middle of her forehead, and she had soulful black eyes.

"Who the hell are you"  
"My name is Akotuma I am Kagome's mentor/friend/adopted older sister. I'll give you one finale warning Inuyasha leave my sister alone." After Akotuma gave Inuayasha his warning she left.

In Akotuma's den

When Kagome got to her sister's den she found out that she wasn't there so she walk into the den and sat next to the wolf pups that A pack of black wolfs that share the den with Akotuma have.

"Isn't anyone tryin' to find me wont someone come take me home?" Kagome whispered softly

"Sister how are you"  
"I hate Inuyasha"  
"You don't hate him maybe mad at him but not hate"  
"Oh fine but why does he always lie to me"  
"You always believed him"  
"Hmmmm,"  
"Sister dear what are your feelings for Sesshoumaru?"  
"I don't know but I do know that the feelings I have are alot stronger than those for Inuyasha and I love Inuyasha"  
"No Kagome you love Sesshoumaru. The feelings for Inuyasha was just puppy love."

"Does Sesshoumaru feel the same don't know lets go ask his palace is only one hour away."  
"Okay"  
One Hour later Sesshoumaru's house  
"SESSHOUMARU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE MY SISTER HAS SOMETHING TO SAY"  
"What is it Akotuma"  
"Hey I don't have anything to say to you but Kagome does so bye" with that Akotuma ran back to her den both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were looking where Akotuma was at a few mintues ago.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Kagome"  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm, I-I-I love you" said a blusing Kagome

"Why didn't you tell me after I saved you from Naraku"  
"Because I didn't know I loved you untill Akotuma told me and said that the love I felt for Inuyasha was Puppy love... so do you love me. Because If you don't I understand and I will leave you and your palace alonmphisasp" she was interuppted and silented because Sesshoumaru kissed her and Inuyasha and the others came insight of them but the couple didn't know.

"You talk to much My Kagome"

"KAGOME"

"Ohh, hi Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Miroku"

It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life

wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere

new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you

I'm with you yeah

"Come on Kagome were leaving"  
"No"  
"What did you say"  
"I said no Inuyasha I finally found some to love and who will actually love me back so leave but give me my pup"  
"Your pup he's ours"  
"Not anymore you fithy Hanyou Shippo is my pup for I raised him even before you desided that you would help but I know you only did that so when Kikyou kills me and get her soul back you and her would raise him but I don't want her near him... Come Shippo."

"Okay Mama"  
"Goodbye Inuyasha"

Five years later

"Daddy!Mommy! Come play with us" yelled a five year old girl who looked alot like Kagome's adopted older sister except that her bangs were the color of her father she have black eyes that turned sapphire when mad, and her marking were onyx except for her navy cresent moon that told everyone that she is the heir of the west.

"Your Mother and I will just watch today Akitomi"  
"Okay" Akitomi chriped "Then maybe tomarrow"  
"Of course your Father and I will play with you, Shippo, and Rin" exlaimed Kagome

Oh why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah... Yeah... Yeah!... Yeah... Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...!

"Akitomi, come on your it remember" teased Shippo and Rin

"That's it I am going to get you Nii-chan and Nee-chan" Laughed Akitomi

"Hehehe"  
"Whats so funny mate"  
"I was just thinking how Akitomi reminds me of Akotuma"

"Come on Shadow and Midnight lets go get Shippo-Nii-chan and Rin-Nee-chan"  
"Woff"  
"Bark"

It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life

wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere

new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you...!

I'm with you...! Take me by the hand take me some

somewhere new I don't know who you are but I...

I'm with you...! I'm with you...!

Take me by the hand take me some

somewhere new I don't know who you are but I...

I'm with you... I'm with you

I'm with you


End file.
